


doing things i've never done

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 9: exhibitionism
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	doing things i've never done

“Caleb, this is- this is  _ very  _ ill-advised!”, Essek hissed through his teeth. “Oh, by the light-” 

His grip around the banister tightened when Caleb pushed deeper into him. From up here, they could hear the rest of the Mighty Nein rummage around the kitchen, setting the table for dinner. 

Caleb nosed at the side of Essek’s neck from behind, muffling his own fast puffs of breath against Essek’s skin. 

Essek’s first mistake had been admitting to never having done anything that was considered “naughty”- well, apart from the whole war thing, but that was not what this was about- and his second mistake had been to let Caleb drag him out here, to the top of the Xhorhouse stairs, into a little alcove. 

They were dressed, still, Essek’s robes pushed up, Caleb’s pants pulled down. Essek felt extremely naughty right now, especially because this was turning him on in ways that it surely shouldn’t. Caleb was holding him by the hips, pulling them together in small, fast thrusts, his breath going fast right by Essek’s ear.

If anyone looked up the stairs now, they’d see him like this: blushing, dishevelled and trying to keep it together while Caleb fucked him. The idea made Essek throb- what a nasty little perversion- 

He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning when Caleb’s fingers flexed at his hips. The idea of Caleb coming inside him was thrilling, the idea of sitting downstairs with the others,  _ feeling  _ it still-

A moan escaped Essek’s lips, unintentional, quiet. But a moment later, one of Caleb’s hands clamped over his mouth, and Essek was grateful for it. It also made Essek’s head spin, being held like that. He let his head fall backwards against Caleb’s shoulder, and Caleb pressed a brief kiss to his temple. There was an elated grin on his face, and Essek smiled back behind Caleb’s hand before his eyes fell shut, brows drawn together. 

Caleb’s thrusts became more and more erratic, and Essek knew he was close. He clenched around Caleb, just because he could, drawing a satisfying low groan from the other wizard. Caleb pressed his forehead against Essek’s hair, forcefully trying to steady his breathing- and failing somewhat. 

Essek realized, in that moment, that he  _ wanted  _ this, wanted it so badly, and the strength of the, frankly, primal feeling was so overwhelming that it made his entire abdomen throb-

Caleb came, hips stuttering forward, and, to his surprise, so did Essek: it had never happened to him  _ like this  _ before, with no stimulation to- 

The stream of curses in undercommon falling from his lips was muffled by Caleb’s hand, but still quite audible. Caleb shushed him, but it quickly dissolved into soft laughter when he realized what was going on. 

“Amazing-”, he whispered, peeking over Essek’s shoulder, and Essek’s heart missed a beat over the praise. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have more time to marvel over this; there were footsteps downstairs, and both of them quickly shied away from the banister. 

“Cayyyyleb?”, Jester called up the stairs, “Dinner is ready, are you coming?” 

Caleb gave Essek a grateful look as Essek quickly prestidigitated away any messes, and called back: “Ja, Jester, we’re coming-”

Essek couldn’t help the giggle that broke out of him at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave some kudos :)


End file.
